


Feel Like Making Sweet, Sweet Love

by Rag



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Mindfuck, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sadism, Tender Sex, Vanilla, Vanilla Kink, not ssc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rag/pseuds/Rag
Summary: hal asks (commands) dirk to make love to him. for sciencethe dirk/jake/hal is only referenced, this is dirk/hal first and foremost





	Feel Like Making Sweet, Sweet Love

Living with Hal is surprisingly good. Living with Hal is actually pretty fucking amazing. Dirk never would have imagined, after those first few naive months just after he created him, that Hal would ever be anything less than completely antagonistic towards him. But here they are, getting along. It’s amazing what some painfully open talks and mutual autonomy can do for a relationship. And it’s amazing how enjoyable it is to spend time with someone who shares your interests exactly. Interests in robotics and coding and hard kinks and mythology and swordfighting. Especially the hard kinks.

The thing is, Dirk can’t imagine that there’s anyone else on the planet who’d indulge him in the _really_ weird shit he’s into. And Hal feels the same. When Jake comes over, they both kind of tamp it down, because they don’t want him to run away screaming. Not that they’d outright lie to him if he asked. And they’ve been dipping their toes in, seeing how he’ll react to knowing some of the filthier, weirder shit. Hey, Jake, have you ever heard of pony play? Haha, isn’t that weird? Can you believe a lot of people are into that? Kinda makes you curious what all the fuss is about, doesn’t it? Oh, it doesn’t? Haha yeah no, same. Weird motherfuckers.

Because honestly, sometimes, it’s almost not quite enough. Not that they’re vanilla with Jake, by any means. There’s nothing vanilla about spitroasting your boyfriend with your robot splinter self. But sometimes, when Jake just wants to drop to his knees and suck Dirk off, well, it’s shitty, but Dirk has to think about something a little more intense to get the juices flowing. Like imagining what Jake would sound like if he grabbed his head and just fucked his face, or if Jake pushed him down and pushed himself into Dirk’s throat and choked him on his dick until Dirk passed out.

So, they’ve been offering up little hints, seeing how he takes it. He was fine with spanking, so Hal decides it’s safe to tell him that he was flogging Dirk the night before. Soon, they might even get around to hinting about the stuff that honestly toes past safe and sane because, hey, they’re both immortal, who needs safety? The piss control and the sleep deprivation and the time when Hal went ahead and installed an inflation function on his dick without telling Dirk, and decided to test it just as Dirk was coming, without telling him until Dirk realized something was wrong down there, and coming to the sickening fear of not knowing. It’s just, Hal gets it. He gets that Dirk really wants to do their _weird_ shit, and he’s so happy to indulge him. And Hal’s getting just as much out of it. They’re a match made in a sick pervert’s heaven.

Jake’s set to be away for another two weeks, and Dirk and Hal are just settling back down into the routine they have without him. Mostly time apart. A lot of silence. Sometimes going out to hang out with friends, together or separately.

Dirk steps into the kitchen for an energy drink, because it helps him think. Hal is sitting at the table, drinking something that smells like peppermint and motor oil. Since the two of them worked out taste functionality for him, he’s been trying anything and everything he can get his hands on. He has a glint in his glass eye that sets Dirk’s nerves on edge with anticipation. He decides to play it cool. Hal will initiate when he’s ready. Probably.

“What’s in there?”

Hal waits a few beats too long to answer the question. “Tea brewed with gasoline in place of water. Do you want some?”

“I’ll pass.”

“Mm. Suit yourself.” He sips it slowly.

Living with Hal can be unnerving. But he’s wired a little differently. Ha, ha.

“Dirk, come to my bedroom when you’re done with your drink, would you? I have something I’d like to try with you.”

Dirk nods and tries to keep the relief out of his face. Sometimes Hal would keep him hanging for weeks before actually doing anything, driving him crazy with these weird little winks and nudges and urging him to be patient.

Back in his room, Dirk tinkers with a couple little bits of his project, but he can’t think about anything else but what Hal has in store for him. Last time they fucked, Hal had tied Dirk to a pole in their bedroom, shoved a vibrator up his ass, blindfolded him, and just. Left. They both knew Dirk couldn’t die, not from something like this. So he left him there, blind and overwhelmed and totally unable to get himself down. (he could have safeworded, even from another room Hal would have heard him, but he didn’t because. well)

He closes out the program. It’s not fucking happening until after this. He heads to Hal’s room.

Hal is doing that kind of creepy thing where he’s just sitting on a chair staring blank faced at a wall. Technically, he doesn’t need to access a computer to do research or compile programs or any number of things he’d like to do. And technically, as much as he enjoys having a body and the autonomy it grants him, he’s gotten used to not having one, and when he doesn’t need to use it, for physical tasks or for putting his peers at ease, he tends to just put it in sleep mode. But he wakes up as soon as Dirk is in the room. His posture livens up, and his pseudo-skin seems to soften and the rubber-muscles beneath it firm up. He smiles.

“You’re done with your projects, then?”

“As done as I’m gonna get.”

Hal’s smile hardens. He gets up and sits on the bed.

“Will you make love to me, Dirk?” He asks, but his eyes are full of that gleeful sadism that Dirk has come to love. And hate. And love. He sees it when Hal tells him that no, Dirk _can’t_ come today, he sees it when Hal tells him to count the lashes, and now, he sees it when Hal tells him – no, asks him – to make love to him.

That look, and the vicious tone to his voice, distract Dirk from the meaning of the words. And then it hits him.

 “What?”

“I want to try making love.”

“What… what does that mean? For you?”

“Well, I was thinking, I’ll spread my legs, like this,” Hal lays down on his back and opens his legs up. He’s already hard. “And you’ll fuck me- sorry, make love to me.”

“And… and then what?”

“Why do you think there’ll be anything else, Dirk?”

Oh. Oh, that’s new.

“Come on. I want to try it. I want to feel… vulnerable for you,” he says, but his tone doesn’t match. His tone says something different entirely. _Does this bother you? Does this creep you out? Good.  Do you think you’ll be able to get it up for this, Dirk? You’d better be able to._

Dirk might be reading too much into it. Maybe Hal really just found some porn that piqued his interest. But Dirk has a funny feeling that he knows better.

“Uh, yeah. Okay. Get undressed.”

Hal sighs and frowns. “That’s not very romantic, Dirk. Get me in the mood. Let me know how much you _love_ me.”

This is so fucking foreign to him, it feels like listening to him speak with someone else’s voice.

“Right. Uh.”

“You’re so hesitant.”

“This is. Kinda out of my wheelhouse.”

Hal laughs softly. “I’m aware of that, Dirk. Come on. Kiss me.”

Dirk leans over on the bed and kisses Hal. This is so, so _wrong_. Fuck. He waits for Hal to snap, push him down on the bed with too-strong force, spread his legs open a little too far and fuck him while telling him what a whore he is, but that doesn’t come. Hal doesn’t do that. He wraps his arms around Dirk and just gently slips under his shirt. His fingers are cold, and impotent anticipation of something worse makes the touches feel like fire on his skin.

“Come on, Dirk, touch me.”

Dirk tries. He runs his hands over Hal’s skin. Like he does with Jake sometimes. Except that Jake enjoys it, and before this Hal has been such a stone top that Dirk could count on one hand the amount of times Hal has even let him touch him like this, let alone encouraged it. Sometimes Dirk is so deep in subspace that he wants to touch every bit of Hal that his skin can possibly come into contact with, and sometimes Hal allows it. But that’s so different from this.

Dirk unbuttons Hal’s pants and starts to pull them down. Dirk is already hard and excited to get on with it – something about the weird, tense atmosphere is getting him going. But before he gets them off, Hal reaches out to grab his quick, lightning quick, and stops him.

“You’re moving too fast. Slow down.”

Dirk looks at him helplessly.

“What do you want?”

“Well, kiss me more. Warm me up to it.”

“You’re already hard. I can see it.”

“That can change.”

“Wait-“

Fuck. Why did Dirk have to get smart with him? Hal’s cock shrinks back down, perfectly under his control. Knowing him, he probably put some kind of 15 minute pause on the boner.exe, too.

“I’m putting a 15 minute pause on timetodickdown.exe,” he says. “Slow release at minute 5, ramping up at minute 10, and full erection at minute 15. You’ll have to excuse rigidity of the programming, it’s all I have to simulate this. You should pause yours, too- oh, sorry, I forgot you can’t.”

Dirk takes a deep breath.

“Stone cold, dude.”

“I’m sorry, babe.” Dirk shudders with how _wrong_ that word sounds in Hal’s mouth. Hal opens his arms and spreads his legs. “Come on, I’ll make it up to you.”

Dirk slots himself into Hal’s embrace, and Hal wraps his arms around Dirk’s back. Slowly, then. Dirk has a weird boner that’s straining against the almost-nice contact with Hal’s body, but every time he starts to rut with any force behind it, Hal chastises him.

“Slow down, we’ll have time for that later.”

“Let’s make it last.”

“Just feel my body. Let yourself relax.”

“Doesn’t it feel good, Dirk?”

Dirk tries to just relax and feel Hal’s body. Like he wants. It’s not quite like human skin, it’s harder and cooler and with less give, but he has enough neural netting webbed throughout him that the sensations of touch are similar enough on his end. And Dirk would admit there is something kind of erotic about listening to the sound their mouths make when they move against each other, and those occasional sighs that Hal makes into his mouth when Dirk touches him just right. But it feels so much like the first few times Dirk had had sex, when _everything_ was new and exciting and erotic, that it’s just. Strange. So fucking strange.

Eventually he feels Hal’s cock start to poke out through his pants. 10 minutes, then. Only another five of this. Hal has gotten a little less picky about Dirk finding some semblance of relief through grinding. Probably because he knows how very _not enough_ it is for him. Dirk feels like he’s going to burst through his fucking skin if he doesn’t get something – some direct stimulation, or some pain, or some hard orders or denials. But it doesn’t come, and it won’t come. It’s maddeningly frustrating.

At about minute 12, Dirk has Hal’s head in both hands and he’s kissing him furiously, rutting against him helplessly, and Hal actually starts to grind against him before he pulls back and gasps.

 “Dirk, calm down. We have another three minutes.“

“Just override the pause.”

“That’s not the point of this exercise.”

“And what is?”

“Telling you would ruin the fun. Softly, now. You can take my pants off and suck me off, if you want.”

Oh, that’s better. That’s more like what Dirk needs, what he’s used to. He doesn’t have to be told twice before he (slowly) pulls Hal’s pants down, (slowly) mouths his way up to his half-hard cock, and (gently) takes him into his mouth.

“Fuck, Dirk, that’s good.”

It’s weird, is what it is. Hal doesn’t have Dirk suck him off regularly, and he even more rarely melts into it so fast. Everything about this is so weird and askew and frustrating. And incredibly erotic, because fuck is it hot to be so uncomfortable. Dirk tries to sneak a hand into his pants, but of course Hal sees him.

“Don’t.”

He pulls his hand back dutifully. Rests both hands on Hal’s hips as he sucks him down. The burning between his legs just gets worse the more he does to Hal.

Eventually, Hal’s cock hardens up, and Hal tosses him a bottle of lube.

“But you can just…”

What Dirk is getting at is that Hal can easily self-lubricate, without anyone having to touch him.

“This is so much more romantic, don’t you think? You really get to _feel_ me.”

Dirk takes a deep breath. Fuck, of course he’d say that. It’s getting hard to think.

He puts some of the lube on his fingers and slowly pushes it inside of Hal. He keeps sucking at him, because it’s something to do, to keep his mind busy. He takes his time. He doesn’t actually fuck Hal all that often, so it’s probably better this way. Hal doesn’t usually like to get fucked. Hell, Hal probably doesn’t like to get fucked right now, he’s just playing some weird psychosexual game with it. But he’s tight, and Dirk takes an agonizingly long time loosening him up before putting a third finger in.

Hal pulls Dirk off gently. The gentleness is so jarring compared to what Dirk is used to, it almost makes him flinch in and of itself. “Okay, I’m ready for you,” Hal says.

“O-okay.” Dirk pulls back, wipes his wet mouth on the back of his hand, lines up. When he pushes in, it’s the first contact his neglected cock has had since this started. He can’t hold back the helpless moan of relief. Hal, too, makes a little grunt. How long has it been since he’d gotten fucked? Did he ever fuck himself when he was alone, with a toy or another robot or something? Maybe Dirk would ask. Hal would probably be down for sharing.

“It feels so good, babe.”

Eugh. “You too… darling.”

“Mm, don’t.”

“Okay.”

Dirk pulls out gently before pushing back in, and Hal makes a deep, satisfied groan and wraps his legs around him.

“Kiss me.” He has this absolutely absurd tone in his voice, like he’s really overwhelmed by emotion. Fuck, maybe he is? Maybe this started out as irony and became real? It’s so fucking weird. But there’s enough of a bottom bitch sub left in Dirk that he leans over and kisses Hal without question.

Hal moans sweetly and arches his back. Sometimes he whispers for _more, harder_ , or tells Dirk to _keep going, just like that._ His cheeks are flushed with color that he put there, tinting the hue there with complex pixelated color to communicate desire and lust, but his eyes are just as sharp and playful as they were when he first proposed this.

“I love you, Dirk.”

It’s disgustingly wrong. Not that Dirk doesn’t love Hal – but that’s just, it’s fucking complicated, and they don’t just _say_ it, and they definitely don’t _say_ it _during_ sex. And they don’t _do_ this, sweet missionary lovemaking. Dirk has no idea what he’s supposed to say to that, if anything. He just leans over and kisses Hal again, and keeps kissing him, maybe hoping to keep him quiet. Maybe if he just keeps fucking him just right, and kissing him just right, he won’t feel the need to drive the weird sword in any deeper.

It doesn’t take Dirk long to realize that there’s just no way he’s going to be able to come like this. He’s so close, but it’s not enough. It won’t be enough. He needs more. He tries fantasies – imagining, like he does with Jake, that Hal is doing something _more_ to him, choking him to death and smiling as the light goes out of his eyes, or fucking him so hard it hurts blindingly bad. But it’s not enough, because he’s actually tasted the forbidden fruit with Hal. They’ve done so much weird shit that he can’t go back. He needs a plug up his ass, or Hal tearing at his hair and spanking him, or Jake fucking his face while he does this.

“Hal, I… it’s not enough, I can’t, not like this.”

“You can’t orgasm?” Hal asks, as if there’s a chance in hell he doesn’t know what Dirk means.

Dirk shakes his head.

“You know,” Hal says, “it’s normal for one, if not both, parties to not orgasm when they make love.”

Dirk can’t take it anymore. He bites his lip and makes a stupid, stupid noise that he immediately regrets.

“This is fuckin’ cruel, dude.”

Hal smiles. “What’s _cruel_ about love?”

Dirk feels his glasses ping with a text alert. From Hal. He assumes Hal wants him to read it, or he wouldn’t send it right now.

HAL: Isn’t it fun to play pretend?

HAL: Remember your safeword, and all that jazz.

He closes out the chat and nods slightly. He’s both excited and a little disappointed by the confirmation that this is a game. But excitement takes over. Because he’s still going to have to play it, for god knows how long. Because he’s not going to safeword, not for this. Because this is so twisted and stupid and exactly the kind of shit Hal would come up with, and fuck if Dirk’s heart doesn’t swell with affection when this weird, twisted side of him shows through.

“Nothing’s cruel about love,” he tries. “I misspoke. You’re right, it’s all about the journey, not the destination.”

Hal grins. “Thank you, darling. It’s good to hear that.”

Dirk leans over and kisses the nape of Hal’s neck as he thrusts into him again, slow and deep.

“I love you, Hal. You’re so good for me.” The roleplaying, as always, gets easier as he goes. He’s happy to hear Hal gasp, feel him clamp around him.

HAL: I should have let you in on that sooner. You’re good at this. It’s sickening.

Dirk chuckles a little.

“You’re so good at taking it, aren’t you?”

“I love it. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Ah! Dirk, more, like that, yeah…”

Dirk almost wants to laugh out loud. But that would spoil the scene.

Hal reaches out to start jerking himself off. Dirk stops moving, and does his best to look hurt.

“Hal, come on, make it last with me. Feel good with me.”

Hal actually does laugh at that, but he pulls his hand back, and wraps it around Dirk’s back instead.

It’s not enough for either of them. The longer it goes on, the more Dirk knows that for sure. Hal’s fingers in his back dig in a little too sharply and painfully, and his grunts get less fake-happy and more angry and frustrated. They keep at it for what feels like a painful, hilarious hour (probably less, sexual frustration tends to distort time, in Dirk’s experience). Hal seems to lose focus at some point, biting his lip and looking at Dirk with half-glassy eyes. Dirk knows that look, he’s thinking about something else, he’s barely paying attention to what’s happening. He sticks his fingers on Dirk’s lips.

“Open.” Dirk opens. “Suck.” Dirk sucks them in. They taste salty with both of their sweat. He’s not sure where the finger sucking thing is going, if anywhere, but he’s happy to have more to focus on than just fucking- oops, the _lovemaking_. And if he tunes out just enough, he can pretend Hal is fucking his face with those three fingers he’s jabbing a little too close to his uvula.

And then Hal flips him over, lightning fast and before he can understand what’s happening, and lays him flat on his stomach. He forces him down with his strong forearm and sticks his fingers in him deep. Dirk cries out, all his senses overwhelmed.

“That whole time,” Hal says, “that whole fucking time I was just thinking about how bad you needed to get fucked, slut.”

“ _Yes,_ ” Dirk moans as Hal adds a second finger. It’s tight, it hurts, it’s perfect.

“Pass me the lube, slut.”

Dirk struggles with his limited range of motion and the stars behind his eyes to grab the lube and send it back Hal’s way.

“Do you know how hilarious it is to see _you_ topping _me_?”

“Was it funny-“

“Shut up, slut, I didn’t ask you to talk. You knew that was rhetorical.”

Dirk’s cock pulses. That’s it. That’s what he’s needed all this time. He whines. Hal comes back with lube-slick fingers and opens him up fast and messily. And then presses his cock in, and enters him a little too fast. It’s. Fucking amazing. Dirk cries out, and Hal grabs him by the hair to pull him up and then just start railing him.

“Jerk yourself off if you want, slut. You can talk if you want.”

“Fuck, Hal-“

“This is much better, isn’t it?”

“Yes, yes yes yes.”

Dirk reaches down to jerk himself off, still wet with lube. He lasts barely a handful of thrusts before he’s coming blindingly hard, with Hal still pummeling away at him. Hal doesn’t slow down as Dirk comes down, either. He knows Dirk likes it this way. They both do. It’s overwhelming, it’s almost too much, and tears sting at Dirk’s eyes. And he keeps going, and his thrusts get harder for a few impossible moments, and Dirk cries out pathetically. Which might be what tips Hal over. He always did have a sadistic streak. He buries himself in deep and groans as his systems process the orgasm for just a little longer than a human would have. He digs his nails in deep, and Dirk can feel the sting of what’ll be a half dozen half-moon scabs tomorrow.

And then they collapse, panting, onto the bed. Hal pulls out of Dirk and passes him a tissue to start wiping up the lube. They’ll get the rest later, when they shower.

“God, that was weird,” Dirk says.

“I thought it was… romantic,” Hal says, not bothering to conceal a derisive smirk.

“You’re sick. That was sick.”

“It was. I feel disgusting. But it was thrilling, at the same time, wasn’t it?”

“You’re such a freak, dude. Who comes up with something like that?” By which Dirk means, he fucking loves him, and the gross way his mind works. He hopes Hal can parse it as such. He trusts that he can. “How are your parts? Need anything tightened?”

Hal smiles as warmly as his features allow for. “I’m good. And I might argue you’re worse, actually, with how eagerly you went along with it. Even before you knew what I was up to.” He runs his fingers down some of the slightly-wet marks in Dirk’s back, smearing the blood a little in the wake. His voice gets low. “So eager to obey me, aren’t you?”

Dirk shivers and nods.

“Are you sore anywhere?” Hal asks, his tone brightening up again. “Would you like a massage? And we should wash these off sooner than later.”

They don’t usually say they love each other, unless they’re fresh out of some insane life or death scenario, or, apparently, in the middle of a mindfuck lovemaking session. But when Hal does shit like this, well, Dirk knows he’s loved.

“Legs are kinda sore, actually. Not used to keeping that up for so long.”

“Flip over, then. I’ll get some oil.”

Dirk rolls over on his stomach, smiles to himself, and closes his eyes.

 


End file.
